dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Future Bulma
|Race = Human-type Earthling |Gender = Female |Date of birth= August 18, Age 733Weekly Shōnen Jump #37, August 12, 1986 |Date of death = Age 796 (spirit erased in Age 796) |Height= 5'5" (165 cm) |Weight= 108 lbs (49 kg) |Address=WST 3338926 K. |Occupation=Scientist |Allegiance=Capsule Corporation (Family Business) Z Fighters (Trunks' Future Timeline) |Likes = Science |Dislikes = Annoying people |FamConnect = Bulma (alternate timeline counterpart) Future Dr. Brief (father) Future Mrs. Brief (mother) Future Tights (sister)Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, 2013 Future Vegeta (lover) Future Trunks (son) Future Yamcha (ex-boyfriend) }} was the alternate timeline counterpart of Bulma that appeared in the special, ''Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks and the tail end of the Cell Games Saga. She was the mother of Future Trunks, and aside from her son, is the last surviving member of the Z Fighters in her respective timeline. She played a small and largely unseen, but very important role in the Trunks Saga through Perfect Cell Saga; creating the Time Machine that enabled Future Trunks to go back in time in the first place and warn everyone of the Androids. Personality Due to the apocalyptic world that she raised her son in, she seemed much more serious than her mainstream counterpart, who was happy and easygoing. She is not as egotistical and is much kinder . She was easily the wiser of the two remaining Z Fighters, attempting to convince Future Trunks to not attack the Androids head-on, and instead use the time machine, because he may be a Super Saiyan, but so was Gohan, and he failed. She also held the belief that if Goku was still alive he would have been able to stop the androids. (In Dragon Ball Super this statement was backed up by Android 17 himself after his sparring match with Goku where he himself stated he wouldn't have been able to beat Goku back then) However, following the Androids defeat, aspects of her old personality resurfaced, such as her teasing her son about having a new girlfriend when he abruptly requests that she go inside due to him sensing Future Cell nearby, Despite this, she stops upon realizing the seriousness of the situation, complying with Trunks' request, showing that the peace following the Android defeat has not dulled her ability to handle herself in dangerous situations. She always respected the memory of her lover, Vegeta, as the father of her son, and she apparently still loved him up until her death. She spoke vaguely about him to Trunks but said that despite Vegeta's cold and egotistical attitude, he was a good person deep down, strongly implying she still loved him. In Super, she still retains her serious demeanor, and tells Trunks that no matter what happens to her, he must travel into the past and enlist the aid of Goku and the others. Moments before her death by the hands of Black, she still tells him not to worry about her and go on, showcasing both her determination and willingness to die if it means saving their timeline. Biography Death of the Z Fighters and siege of the Androids Up until the Trunks Saga, Bulma's biography was exactly the same as that of her mainstream counterpart. In August of Age 764, she watches Goku traveling back to Earth via Instant Transmission and killing Frieza and King Cold. Two years later, Bulma is seen outside the Sons' house as Future Goku dies from a heart virus, holding the six-month-old Trunks in her arms. Six months follow Goku's tragic death, two killer androids attack on the 12th of May, Age 767. While the Dragon Team were fighting the Androids, Bulma and Gohan searched for the Dragon Balls before Piccolo died. While searching, Gohan figured out by using the Dragon Radar that all seven Dragon Balls were already in one place when suddenly, Shenron was summoned. When they arrived to the area, the Dragon Balls were used but no one seemed to be there and the Dragon Balls were turned to stone meaning Piccolo had died, and Gohan then, screamed with sorrow.Dragon Ball Super Jump Victory Carnival 2016 Chapter 2 All of the Z Fighters with the exception of Future Gohan are murdered by the robotic killing machines and all of the Z Fighters are unable to be wished back as the Dragon Balls are permanently useless, due to Piccolo's death which also kills Kami, and thus a new apocalyptic age dawns on Earth. At some point, the Androids attacked and destroyed West City. Under unknown circumstances Bulma and Trunks were able to survive. They are able to evade the androids by hiding in a city that had already been destroyed. Thirteen years later, after Gohan is killed, Bulma devised a plan to defeat the Androids that are attacking their world: She would send her son back in time and solicit past Goku's help in defeating the Androids, since he never even got a chance to fight them at all in her time. It took some convincing, but Future Trunks eventually agreed, but for his own reasons (whereas Future Bulma merely wanted the satisfaction of knowing that at least one timeline was saved, Trunks intended to find a weak spot in the Androids, so that he may not be able to revive those already dead, he could at least save those still alive). Finally, four years later in Age 784, the time machine would be completed, and Trunks would make his voyage into the past. End of the nightmare ]] Later, when Future Trunks returned from the past, Bulma was both astonished, and not astonished at the fact that Goku died anyway by sacrificing himself to save the planet (her exact words were "That sounds just like Goku"). She was completely astonished at how Vegeta had defended her son when he died. Later, when the Androids were on the move again, Future Trunks went to fight, and this time, she believed in him, and merely asked him to be careful. Finally, as Trunks was preparing to go back in time once again to tell his friends that he managed to beat the Androids, Future Cell, in his first form, attempts to steal his time machine. Future Bulma is last seen teasing Trunks about a new girlfriend when he abruptly requests that she go inside, but quickly goes inside when she sees how serious her son is. Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Saga Seventeen years in the future, a man named Black goes on a rampage and causes the humans to verge on the brink of extinction. He is encountered by her son, Trunks, but he fails in defeating him. Bulma suggests to Trunks that they should receive help from Goku and Vegeta in the world of the past. In the matter of six months, Bulma managed to gather enough fuel for a one-way trip to the past for the Time Machine. However, Black attacks the lab, destroys some of the fuel, and kills Bulma in front of Trunks by vaporizing her with a point blank range Ki blast to her face. Her soul was destroyed when Future Zen-Oh erased the timeline to kill Zamasu. However, she is still alive in the timeline created by Whis where Zamasu would be stopped by Future Beerus. Second future timeline While Future Bulma was killed by Black, she still exists in an alternate timeline created when Beerus destroyed Zamasu, which was free of Zamasu's terror after Whis warned Future Beerus of Zamasu's actions preventing the same history from repeating itself again. Video game appearances Future Bulma appears in Future Trunks' story in the Nintendo DS game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, and in the story of the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. In Dragon Ball Z: V.R.V.S. she appears in Future Trunks's ending along with Vegeta but it's unknown if Future Vegeta is revived. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, she is mentioned by Future Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time at certain points. According to Supreme Kai of Time, Future Bulma was the first person in the history of the universe to ever construct a functional Time Machine, resulting in Supreme Kai of Time outlawing the use of Time Machines as a threat to the stability of history and the universe. Her creation of the Time Machine resulted in Future Trunks causing the first time distortion in the history of the Universe. Supreme Kai of Time tricked Bulma's son Future Trunks into becoming her personal assistant by claiming that his use of the Time Machine was a mortal sin and to work for her as a means to atone for his and his mother's sin of creating the Time Machine. However, before she constructed the Time Machine there was no law against building or using Time Machines (save for law against Time Machines enforced by members of the Galactic Patrol which is unrelated and predates the one created by the Supreme Kai of Time) thus she and Future Trunks committed no crime nor was it a mortal sin to create one as that was just a lie the Supreme Kai of Time told Future Trunks when she tricked him into becoming her assistant. It revealed that Bulma's Time Machine had a flaw in its design that caused time distortions that lead to the creation of alternate timelines which cause the Scroll of Eternity that records history to split. The Supreme Kai of Time could have erased the changes caused by Trunks and Cell's use of Bulma's Time Machine but since things did not turn out for the worse as they had in Future Bulma and her son's timeline and because the Supreme Kai of Time understood her and Trunks' reasons were noble she decided not to. Future Bulma assists the Supreme Kai of Time and her son's Time Patrol by supplying Toki Toki City with robots, Scouters, Battle Armor, and Time Patrol sanctioned Time Machines (that have been redesigned with the help of the Supreme Kai of Time so they no longer produce alternate timelines) used in Parallel Quests. It is implied that she has taken over the day-to-day running of Capsule Corporation in her timeline while Future Trunks is off with his duties as Supreme Kai of Time's assistant and as leader of the Time Patrol. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 during the Unknown History Saga, the Distorted Time Eggs cause a nature time distortion in Age 780 which causes Xeno Trunks to defy the Supreme Kai of Time and fulfill his desire to aid Future Gohan in his battle with Future Android 17 and Future Android 18. Seeing Xeno Trunks in danger causes Future Gohan's hidden potential to surface giving him the power to destroy the Androids alongside Xeno Trunks, resulting in a new timeline where the Androids where killed in Age 780 by Xeno Trunks and Future Gohan. Though he knows it is wrong to alter history, Xeno Trunks decides to remain in this new timeline he created with his younger counterpart, Future Bulma, and Future Gohan. Future Gohan states that Future Bulma is going to be surprised to have another son. It is unclear if Chronoa ultimately chose to erase, fix, or allow this new timeline to remain as an alternate future timeline out of respect for Xeno Trunks. Voice actresses *Japanese: Hiromi Tsuru *FUNimation dub: Tiffany Vollmer, Monica Rial (Dragon Ball Z Kai onwards) *Bang Zoom! dub: Wendee Lee *AB Groupe dub: Sharon Mann *Latin American Spanish dub: Rocío Garcel ''' (Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z Kai and Dragon Ball Super), '''Mónica Manjarrez (DBZ ep. 194 and The History Trunks) *German dub: Claudia Urbschat Mingues *Italian dubs: Francesca Guadagno (original dub), Emanuela Pacotto (2003 re-dub) *French dub: Céline Monsarrat *European Portuguese dub: Cristina Cavalinhos Trivia *Future Bulma's invention of the Time Machine is the second time an invention of Bulma's has unintentionally endangered both the Earth and the universe due to it violating the natural order of the universe, despite her noble intentions. The first technically speaking was the Dragon Radar which allowed the Dragon Balls to be overused and become overloaded with negative energy giving raise to Black Smoke Shenron and the Shadow Dragons in Dragon Ball GT. Fortunately, due to Kami's death the Dragon Balls of her timeline were rendered inert, averting their potential overuse giving rise to the Shadow Dragons in Future Bulma's timeline. *In Xenoverse, it is mentioned that she is running the day-to-day operations at Capsule Corporation, and is supplying Toki Toki City with her inventions. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Earthlings Category:Future Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Mothers Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Erased Characters